La historia de Shun
by demonic alicorn
Summary: Este es mi primer One-Shot, aquí Shun les cuenta a las mane 6 como fue su vida antes de conocerlas. Esta es la continuación de "Una Nueva Amistad". Espero que lo disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.


**Hola amigos, Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el fic del que les hable en el anterior a este. Espero que les guste. Sin mas nada que decir...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Año después...<strong>

Eran las 9:00 am en el Imperio De Cristal, Shun se disponía a ir a la estación de trenes para dirigirse a Ponyville, ya que no había visto a sus amigas en un año completo.

Black y Edgar fueron con el para conocer a sus amigas puesto que el se las hab a mencionado un par veces. El viaje no duró mucho, Apenas Shun llegó a Ponyville, De inmediatamente se fue al Sugar Cube Corner para saludar a Pinkie pie. Una vez que llegó allí...

- Buenos días, señor, ¿que le puedo ofrecer? - saludó Pinkie pie amablemente.

- Nada... - respondió Shun jugando con ella.

- ¿Eh?.

- ¿Enserio no me recuerdas?.

Pinkie pie le hizo a Shun una observación poco convencional.

- Pues...te pareces a mucho a un amigo mio que se llama Shun - dijo Pinkie pie observándolo detenidamente - ¿Eres su hermano gemelo?.

- Pinkie, Soy yo - respondió Shun.

Pinkie lo observa otra vez y la ataca un recuerdo de Shun cuando llegó por primera vez a Ponyville, Ese Shun que ella recuerda se parece a mucho al que tenía en frente.

**Minutos después...**

- Ahhh, Eres Shun - dijo Pinkie alegremente.

_*Shun se lleva la pezuña a la cara*_

Eso mismo paso con las demás, Pero después de un rato estaban en un día de campo. Black y Edgar ya se habían presentado ante las mane 6.

- Y como lograstes convertirte en un guardia de cristal? - preguntó Twilight observando observando a Shun detenidamente.

- Esa es una historia que no prefiero contar - se excusó Shun.

- Fue porque yo le di la idea - explicó Black - Que por cierto fue una buena idea

- Tenias que salir con tu bocota - dijo Shun.

- Lo siento, No pude evitar decirlo - se mintió Black.

- Bueno cambiando de tema, Como es que te pusistes así? - preguntó Twilight - Es decir, se nota que has hecho ejercicio.

- Bueno...

- Eso ganamos todos gracias a una broma - respondió Black interrumpiendo a Shun.

- De nuevo con tu bocota - reprendió Shun a Black.

- De nuevo no lo pude evitar - se defendió Black.

- Edgar - dijo Shun dándole una señal.

- De acuerdo - dijo Edgar recibiendo la se al.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - preguntó Shun.

En eso las portadoras de los elementos se miran entre sí y asienten con la cabeza para luego hacerle una gran pregunta a Shun.

- ¿Nos puedes decir como fue toda tu vida hasta hoy? - preguntaron todas al unísono.

- Lo que pasa es que nos dejastes intrigadas con lo poco que habías dicho antes de vencer a Mark - explicó Twilight.

- Ehhh.

- Oh vamos, Cuéntanos - suplicó Edgar.

- ...Ay esta bien - dijo Shun totalmente rendido - Pero luego no se vayan a dormir.

- Lo prometemos - dijeron todos al unísono

- Bueno...

**Flashback.**

En un imperio lejano mas allá de Equestria llamado "El Imperio Del Diamante". Se encontraban todos los ponis conviviendo felízmente, Unos trabajando, Otros paseando y los potros y potrillas estaban en el jardín de niños recibiendo clases. La maestra se llamaba Megan. Habían 10 potros y 10 potrillas, En total habían 20 estudiantes en los cuales Shun y Black se sentaban de último. Ninguno de los potros y potrillas tenía cutie mark, Así que nadie se burlaba por no tener cutie mark. En fin, Megan estaba dando matemáticas en ese momento, Cosa que todos odiaban a excepción de Shun y Black. Black era el único que respondía las preguntas, ya que Shun era muy tímido como para hacer tal cosa.

- Muy bien, niños, Cuanto es ochenta y cinco más sesenta - preguntó Megan.

- Oh vamos, Shun, Responde - dijo Black animando a Shun - Tu te sabes ese resultado.

- P...pero... - dijo Shun.

- Pero nada, Hazlo - dijo Black lo más firmemente que pudo.

- E...e...esta bien - se rindió Shun - M...maestra.

- ¿Si, Shun? - respondió Megan al llamado de Shun - ¿Sabes el resultado?.

- Ehhh...es...ciento...cuarenta y cinco - respondió Shun tímidamente.

- Correcto - dijo Megan colocando el resultado en el pizarrón.

- Vaya por fin hablas, Parecías un mudo - dijo un potro llamado Dante burlándose de Shun, Haciendo que este se sintiera triste.

- Cállate, Por lo menos es mas inteligente que tu - defendió una potranca llamada Jessika.

- Silencio, ustedes dos - dijo Megan - Shun, ¿Cuanto es ciento cuarenta y siete entre dos?.

- Ahmm...setenta y tres punto cinco - respondió Shun dejando a la maestra y a todos los alumnos boquiabiertos, Menos a Black.

- Co...correcto - dijo Megan.

- Ves?, Te lo dije - alagó Black.

El día paso realmente rápido y como siempre, Black y Shun salían de último. Pero esta vez los acompañaba Jessika, Quien estaba hablando con Black dejando a Shun totalmente olvidado por un rato.

- Oye... ¿donde esta Shun? - preguntó Jessika.

- No lo se, Estaba con nosotros hace un momento - respondió Black.

- Ehhh...chicos, Estoy aquí - dijo Shun al lado de ellos.

- Por que eres tan tímido? - preguntó Jessika acercándose a Shun.

- Ahm...bueno...yo - decía Shun sonrojado por que ten a a Jessika muy cerca de el.

- Mejor no lo atormentes - recomendó Black.

- Bueno, Cambiemos de tema - dijo Jessika - ¿Les gustaría venir a mi casa mañana?.

- Por mi esta bien - respondió Black.

- ¿Y tu Shun? - preguntó Jessika mientras que Shun miraba a Black que le hacia se as como diciéndole: "Dile que si, Dile que si".

- Ehh...claro, Por que no - respondió Shun.

- Bueno, Los veo mañana - dijo Jessika yéndose hacia su casa.

**Minutos después...**

- ¿No es linda? - preguntó Black después de un suspiro.

- ¿Quien?.

- Jessika.

- ¿Te gusta?.

- ¿Por que, también te gusta?.

- No, Tu sabes perfectamente que no estoy interesado en eso todavía.

- Bueno, ¿Pero no es linda?.

- Black, si tanto te gusta, Dicelo.

- No, No puedo.

- ¿Por que?.

- Pues, ¿Por como reaccionaría?.

- Por favor, ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?.

- Bueeeeeeeeeeno.

- Ay no, Yo no voy a hacer semejante cosa.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Por favor.

- Ahhh, Esta bien. Lo haré.

- Gracias, Gracias gracias gracias.

- Esta me la vas a pagar.

- Si si si, Lo que tu digas.

Al día siguiente, Shun le hizo el favor a Black. Después de clases, Black se encontraba a solas con Jessika.

- Entonces, Que me querías decir? - preguntó Jessika.

- Ehhh, Bueno, Lo que pasa es que tu me gustas - respondió Black.

En eso Jessika pone los ojos como platos al escuchar tal respuesta.

- Me gustas, Te amo y quiero que seas mi novia - dijo Black.

- Awww, Eres muy tierno pero no puedo ser tu novia - dijo Jessika.

- P...pero por que? - preguntó Black.

- En primer lugar, Somos muy jóvenes - respondió Jessika - Y en segundo lugar, A mi me gusta Shun.

Black al escuchar eso se le partió el corazón, Se empezó a sentir muy triste.

- Pero voy a esperar a tener la edad adecuada para decircelo - dijo Jessika - Pero eso no significa que tu y yo no podamos ser amigos, Lamento hacerte sentir mal pero así son las cosas.

En eso Jessika se va, Dejando a un Black muy triste y con el corazón roto. Algunas horas después...

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Shun.

- Me dijo que no podía ser mi novia - respondió Black cabizbajo.

- No te pongas as , Ya tendrás mas oportunidades con otras chicas - dijo Shun animando a Black.

- Claro, Tu lo dices por que no eres el del corazón roto.

- Black, Por favor, Olvídate de esto y ya.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo por que tu eres el que le gusta.

- ¿Q...que?.

- Si, Así es. Tu eres el que le gusta.

Shun se quedó sorprendido pero luego reaccionó.

- Por favor, Dime que no vas a pagar tu enojo conmigo - dijo Shun.

- No, Claro que no. Tu eres mi único amigo, Jamas podría hacerlo - dijo Black.

Ese mismo día Black y Shun fueron a la casa de Jessika. Los días pasaban normalmente, Hasta que un reino enemigo que decidió atacar al Imperio Del Diamante sin razón alguna. Todos los ponis estaban acorralados, Corriendo en todas las direcciones para salvar sus vidas. En menos de una hora, Todo el imperio estaba casi destruido, Mas de la mitad de los habitantes habían sido asesinados. Los guardias hacían todo lo posible para proteger al Imperio y a sus habitantes, Pero desgraciadamente eran asesinados como moscas.

**En la casa de Shun...**

Estaban un unicornio y una pegaso protegiendo a Shun y a su hermana.

**La pegaso: Era de color blanco, La crin junto con la cola de color amarillo y su cutie mark era una estrella. Respondía por el nombre de Angela.**

**El unicornio: Era del mismo color que Shun, La crin junto con la cola de color negro con detalles grises y su cutie mark era un escudo negro y la cruz de Templaria de color rojo en el centro. Respondía por el nombre de Magnus Arcángel.**

**La hermana de Shun: Era una unicornio de color blanco, La crin junto con la cola de color amarillo igual al de la madre y no tenía cutie mark.**

- Mamá, Papá, ¿Que esta pasando? - preguntó Shun confundido.

En eso, empiezan a golpear la puerta de la casa.

- Hijos, Escuchen lo que escuchen, No salgan - respondió Magnus.

Un minuto después, Soldados del reino enemigo entraron bruscamente y se llevaron a los padres de Shun junto con su hermana.

- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, HERMANA! - gritó Shun observando como se llevaban a sus padres y a su hermana.

Minutos después, Shun se fue a buscar a Black. Por suerte, ambos se encontraron por pura casualidad.

- Shun, Te estaba buscando - dijo Black.

- Yo también, Se acaban de llevar a mis padres y a mi hermana. Los necesito encontrar - dijo Shun.

- Pues vamos, No perdamos tiempo - dijo Black.

**Mientras tanto, Con la autora de todo este caos...**

Había una alicornio en el trono de la princesa y del principe, Los cuales en ese momento fueron asesinados.

**La alicornio: Era de color verde oscuro, La crin junto con la cola eran de color verde agua y su cutie mark era una espada ensangrentada. Respondía por el nombre de Alexa.**

- ¿Como va la invasión? - preguntó Alexa.

- Gran parte de todo el imperio ha sido invadido con éxito - respondió un guardia.

- Perfecto - dijo Alexa observando a todo el imperio desde un balcón.

Pasaban las horas y todo el imperio junto con sus habitantes habían sido destruidos. Black y Shun estaban escondidos en el palacio, Para su mala suerte un guardia llegó y noqueo a los potros.

**3 Horas después...**

Shun y Black estaban encerrados en una celda empezándose a despertar, Todo lo que podían oír eran gritos de horror. En eso llega un guardia sacando bruscamente a Shun.

- Oye, ¿A donde lo llevas? - preguntó Black enojado.

- Ese no es tu problema, Ademas, Ya lo voy a traer de nuevo - respondió el guardia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el guardia llevó a Shun frente a sus padres que estaban siendo inmovilizados por otros guardias.

- ¡Papá, Mamá, Hermana! - dijo Shun al ver a sus padres y a su hermana.

- ¡Shun! - dijeron Angela y Magnus al ver a Shun.

- Pero que tierno, La familia viéndose por ultima vez - dijo Alexa apareciendo ante ellos.

- Maldita, Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a nuestros hijos - espetó Magnus.

- Tranquilos, Sus hijos no sufrirán nada. Bueno, El potro es el que no va a sufrir, Los que van a sufrir son ustedes tres - dijo la alicornio señalando a los padres de Shun.

- Que? - preguntó Shun.

- Tu, Mata al padre y a la hija de la forma mas dolorosa que conozcas, Y tu has lo que quieras con la madre - ordenó Alexa - Y lleven el hijo para que observe.

- Como ordene - dijeron los dos guardias al unísono.

Después de las ordenes de Alexa, Los guardias procedieron a llevar a los cuatro a una habitación en donde primero comenzaron con el padre de Shun y su hermana, Los cuales fueron asesinados cruelmente. Después prosiguieron con la madre de Shun, La cual fue violada por los dos guardias mientras que el tercer guardias tenía a Shun sujetado para que no se moviera. Shun estaba soltando lagrimas por montón y para colmo, Después de que los dos guardias violaran a la madre de Shun frente a los ojos del mismo, Procedieron a matarla. Después el tercer guardia llevó de regreso a Shun a la celda.

- Shun, ¿Que paso? - preguntó Black al ver que Shun estaba llorando desconsoladamente - Oh vamos, amigo, dime.

- Su padre y su hermana fueron asesinados y su madre fue violada y asesinada - respondió el guardia yéndose.

- Malditos desgraciados - dijo Black enojado - Ya Shun, cálmate.

Un rato después, Shun se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sueño de Shun...<strong>_

_Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, Pero de la nada cayó Shun, Encontrándose con su subconsciente._

_- Vaya vaya vaya, Miren quien apareció- dijo el subconsciente de Shun._

_- ¿Q...quien eres tu? - preguntó Shun._

_- Acaso no me reconoces?, Soy tu subconsciente - respondió._

_- ¿M...mi subconsciente?._

_- Si y a diferencia de ti, No soy un cobarde._

_- Yo los quería ayudar..._

_- No me vengas con excusas._

_- P...pero..._

_- Pero nada. Gracias a tu cobardía, ellos están muertos._

_- Ojala pudiera hacer algo._

_- Si puedes, Cobrar venganza._

_- No, Yo jamas podría hacer algo así._

_- Si puedes y debes hacerlo. ¡Despierta tu furia!, ¡DESPIERTA TU FURIA!._

* * *

><p>En ese momento, todo el sueño de Shun se rompe como un vidrio, Para luego abrir los ojos bruscamente y enrojecidos. Mostrando ira y deseos de matar. Black al notar tal cosa, se acerca hacia Shun.<p>

- Shun, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Black.

- Déjame...en...paz - respondió Shun.

- ¿Que? - volvió a preguntar Black.

- ¡Déjame... EN PAZ! - respondió Shun lanzando a Black hacia la pared.

- S...S...Shun - dijo Black, Pero Shun no le hizo caso por que estaba cegado por la ira.

Después de eso, Shun sacó de la nada una fuerza inimaginable y derribó la rejas causando un gran estruendo. Alexa al escuchar tal cosa, Mandó a uno de los guardias, El cual fue embestido por Shun tan fuerte que perdió grandes cantidades de sangre. Shun se estaba acercando velozmente hacia a Alexa, Pero otro de los guardias notó eso y se puso en frente de Alexa, Dándole la oportunidad de escapar a la misma. Para Shun, Ese guardia solo fue un peque o obstáculo que derribó con facilidad y lo descuartizó. Shun en ese momento estaba tan cegado por la ira, Que no se podía controlar el mismo. Así que se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento y destrozó a mas de 1.000 guardias de un solo golpe, Los poderes de Shun eran inimaginables.

Alexa solo seguía corriendo, Pero en cierto punto se detuvo y Shun la alcanzó.

- Tu... - murmuró Alexa.

Shun no dijo palabra alguna, Pero nada más con mirarlo a los ojos, Se podía sentir un terror inmenso.

- ¿Piensas que me podrás detener? - preguntó Alexa - Yo soy una alicornio y tu un simple unicornio, Soy mas fuerte que tu en muchos sentidos.

Shun deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa y luego desapareció a la velocidad de la luz, Dejando a la alicornio totalmente confundida.

- ¿En donde estas? - dijo Alexa para luego ser golpeada en la cara, Tirándola al piso.

Shun volvió a desaparecer y luego levantó a la alicornio y la lanzó al suelo, Causando un gran agujero. La alicornio parecía una inútil gracias a la ira de Shun que le otorgaba poderes sorprendentes. Shun apareció por ultima vez para luego acercarse a Alexa y traspasarle el corazón, Luego le sacó todos los órganos y los explotó con su magia.

Después salió por el balcón e hizo un hechizo que les sacó el alma a los guardias del reino enemigo y luego se desintegraron por completo. Todo eso gracias a su ira.

**1 Hora despues...**

Black sali de la celda y luego se encontró con Shun desmayado.

**Fin de Flashback.**

- Y eso fue lo que paso, Según Black - dijo Shun terminando de relatar su historia.

- ¿Pero que paso después de todo eso? - pregunt Twilight.

- Bueno, Todo el imperio quedó destruido. Hoy en día, pocos saben que existió alguna vez - respondió Shun - Black y yo quedamos huérfanos.

- ¿Osea que desde la temprana edad ustedes son huérfanos? - preguntó Rainbow dash.

_*Shun asiente con la cabeza*_

- Vaya, No teníamos idea de como fue toda tu vida - alegó Applejack.

- Descuida, Desde ese momento me crié yo solo y bueno, Antes de haberme ido el año pasado, me topé con el - dijo Shun señalando a Black.

- Bueno, Creo que es hora de irnos - aseguró Rarity.

- Adelántense ustedes, Yo me voy después - dijo Twilight.

**Después de que las demás se fueron...**

- ¿En donde se van a quedar? - preguntó Twilight.

- Estoy pensando en ir al bosque Everfree y hacer una casa allí - respondió Shun.

Algunas horas después, Shun había hecho una casa en un árbol gigante. Se parecía bastante a la casa de Fluttershy.

- Terminastes rápido - observó Twilight.

- No fue la gran cosa - dijo Shun.

- Bueno, Creo que es hora de irme - se despidió Twilight - Hasta mañana.

**Un rato despues...**

Black, Edgar y Shun habían acomodado la casa por dentro y estaban dispuestos a dormir, Bueno, Black y Edgar nada más. Shun estaba leyendo un libro de Daring Do, hasta que se cansó y salió de la casa para observar las estrellas.

- _Mamá, Papá, Hermana, algún día estaré junto a ustedes_ - aseguró Shun en su mente mirando las estrellas.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso de una vez que todo lo que relató Shun en el cuarto capitulo de "Una nueva amistad", Pasó días antes de la tragedia. Después de eso pasaron los 8 años y lo demás ya lo saben.<strong>

**Chequeen mi perfil y lean las otras historias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
